


In Which Hermione is Aggressive

by jellytea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Five Acts meme for bballgirl3022 on LJ. The prompt was: sleep and bedding themes (sharing a bed by necessity, such as in a hotel with only one room left; sharing a sleeping bag for warmth; sex while drowsy or sleeping; sex as a sleep aid; autonomic arousal from proximity; morning wake-up sex, falling asleep against someone's shoulder; watching someone sleep; dreams; nightmares; dream lovers, e.g. succubi; exotic or romantic beds, e.g. canopied; furs as bedding; silk sheets)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Hermione is Aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts meme for bballgirl3022 on LJ. The prompt was: sleep and bedding themes (sharing a bed by necessity, such as in a hotel with only one room left; sharing a sleeping bag for warmth; sex while drowsy or sleeping; sex as a sleep aid; autonomic arousal from proximity; morning wake-up sex, falling asleep against someone's shoulder; watching someone sleep; dreams; nightmares; dream lovers, e.g. succubi; exotic or romantic beds, e.g. canopied; furs as bedding; silk sheets)

Hermione never got drunk. But there she was, giggling and holding onto Luna for dear life, wiggling her fingers vaguely, in some semblance of a wave.

"Ronald," she said in a sing song voice. "Ronald. Aren't you going to let me in?"

Ron kept staring at her. When he heard the knock on his apartment door a few minutes ago, he thought it was something serious. It was 1:30 in the morning, for Merlin's sake. And he was wearing a pair of pajama pants that were bright orange, and he was feeling really self-conscious, dammit, and Hermione, even though her eyes couldn't really focus and her hair was coming undone, she was still beautiful, and this was the first time in weeks he had seen her since the fight that they had about - about something stupid, he couldn't even remember what they were arguing about.

Luna rolled her eyes, and carefully lifted Hermione's arm off her shoulders, and looked at Ron pointedly. Ron went "oh!" and leapt forward.

"Good night, you two!" Luna smiled and turned to Neville who was waiting a few feet away from the door, hands in his jacket pockets, grinning at Ron. Ron just nodded at him before backing into his apartment, nudging the door shut with his foot.

"Mmm you smell good," Hermione murmured, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. She nuzzled his neck and Ron breathed in sharply, who had missed Hermione so much these past two weeks, who was a boy who hadn't had sex or even touched another girl in FIFTEEN DAYS, who was very aware that her breasts were _right there_.

"Okay, we need to get you some water," Ron said quickly, shaking his head to get rid of the horny Ron that made too many rash decisions, manuevering Hermione towards the kitchen counter. He would prop her there for a bit, to get some distance between the two of them, because she would kill him if he kissed her before they had resolved the fight they had - and he didn't remember if he was the one who was supposed to say sorry - and he really wanted to.

"No, don't leave," Hermione said, tightening her grip.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just getting you water so you don't feel like shit tomorrow morning," Ron said. He considered peeling her off him, but he liked the warm feeling of her pressed up against him, so he just took her with him as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Your pants are really orange, Ronald. Like, like your hair. But. Not red."

"You, wow, you are really eloquent when drunk, 'Mione," Ron laughed. "Do you want to sit down? Coz apparating while you're drunk is going to be tricky. And painful, maybe."

"No!" Hermione shook her head. "And I'm not drunk. I had two drinks. Three. Tops. Five. Shhh." She giggled and covered Ron's mouth with her hand. "Don't tell." Ron couldn't help it. She was so adorable, eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Hermione stopped laughing, and when Ron made to pull away, she made a little sound of protest, and kissed him on the mouth. Ron groaned and kissed her back. She tasted fruity, like those girly drinks she liked, and when she opened her mouth to let him in, he pushed himself away from her.

"Hermione. You're drunk. Merlin's pants, you're drunk. And -"

"You need to stop talking and kiss me again," Hermione said, cutting Ron off. She pushed at his chest so that he took a step back. She grinned and pushed him again. "I'm not that drunk. I know that your bedroom is about ten paces behind you, and I know that if I kiss you again, you're going to kiss me back, and then we're going to sleep together, because I've missed you, Ronald, and I don't care that I have absolutely no idea what the heck goes on in Quidditch besides the fact that you look so good in your uniform." (Oh, right, that's what they'd argued about. NOT. IMPORTANT.)

 

They made it to his bedroom, and Hermione pushed again until Ron felt the back of his knees hit his bed, and he fell back. Hermione giggled and followed him down, her knees on either side of his legs. She fisted her hands in his tee shirt and leaned down very close to his face. She kissed him once, and then licked the outside of his upper lip. And then she bit his lower lip.

Ron made a strangled noise and grabbed her hips. He needed to grab onto something so he didn't flip her over and rip her clothes off. (That. Would be later.) He tipped Hermione over slowly, so they were both laying on their sides, staring into each others' eyes. Hermione smiled and snuggled in closer, both hands folded over his heart.

"You're so cute, Ron," she whispered before kissing him again.

"I missed you too, 'Mione," Ron whispered back, against her lips. There mouths were open now, and Hermione's leg was over his hip, and he got her jeans unzipped somehow, and her hand was sliding underneath his shirt, and he couldn't believe they hadn't touched each other for days, and he was sinking into her warmth, and he couldn't stop kissing her, wouldn't stop kissing her.

 


End file.
